It's Hard to Say Goodbye
by Megami-Sama88
Summary: Zelda makes the choice to let Link go and live his own life. Short One-Shot.


_**A/N: **So I found this beautiful fan art that inspired me to write this. It is a sad fic... that I think is best accompanied by the song: "It's Hard to Say Goodbye" by Michael Ortega. You can find it on youtube and I really recommend you read this sotry while listening to that song. I hope you all enjoy this tale laced with bittersweet moments._

* * *

She hugged herself against the cold, bitter wind. Looking out into the courtyard from atop one of the castle's towers, she saw him coming. As if sensing her, he looked up from below and removed his helm. He grinned at her and waved. Her heart leaped in her chest as she waved back, but it was a bittersweet joy she felt. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, summoning the courage she knew she must have for what she was about to do.

Finally he was beside her. She turned to look at him, her blond hair whipping around her face as the winter wind blew about them. He was so handsome; his icy-blue eyes bore into her own as he gave her a wry grin. She returned it sadly.

"Link…" she began, swallowing hard.

"What is it, Your Grace?" he said teasingly. She shook her head.

"Don't call me that" she said, turning away.

"I was joking… what's the matter?" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"I… well, I… I heard about your promotion to Iron Knuckle" she said, unable to bring herself to say what she had to. "Father speaks very highly of you" she added.

"Thank you. But I know that's not what you want to say" Link said, frowning.

Zelda sighed.

"No… I fear that I—" but a sob chocked her up.

"Zelda, what is it?" Link asked worriedly.

"Link… my darling Link… Do you not see? I must bid you farewell" she finally said, a tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. There was moment of silence. She dared look up into his face. His eyes searched hers.

"I see" he said after a moment.

"Do you?" she asked, her lips trembling. He nodded curtly.

"Who are you going to marry?" he asked abruptly. She shrugged, looking away.

"I expect it will be a Lord from the lands to the west" she whispered.

"Run away with me" Link said, grabbing her shoulders. She stared up at him, her eyes scanning his face.

"Run away?" she repeated.

"Yes… let's get away from here" he said, raking a hand through his blond hair. Feeling her heart get heavier with every breath, Zelda smiled sadly once more. She cupped his face with her gloved hands.

"Oh Link, would that I could!" she said, the tears now spilling from her eyes. "As the Princess of Hyrule, I must stay and fulfill my duty to my country."

"And what about us?" he asked.

"You have your whole life ahead of you… we… the Royal Family of Hyrule… have robbed you of so much. The burdens we placed upon you… " she said.

"I did it all because I wanted to. You didn't force me" he said angrily.

"Link, please understand…" she begged.

"All I understand, Zelda, is that the only person I love has just told me she's marrying another man. And why? She won't say" he snapped.

"Because Father would not allow otherwise," she said, "and I am the Princess of Hyrule. I must abide by our laws."

"Damn it all" Link muttered, turning away from her.

"Link…" she said quietly. Turning around, Link took the princess in his arms and crushed her velvety lips beneath his. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck; his cold, heavy armor pressed painfully against her body but she did not care.

"What I am supposed to do without you?" he whispered against her lips.

"You live. You live your life to the fullest. Marry a good woman… have many children. Tell them of your adventures" she said, kissing him once more.

"I'll live but a half-life without you" he said.

"And I without you" she replied, burying her face against his neck. And for a long time, she cried and cried in his arms.

"If there is nothing more to say, I must take my leave, Your Grace" Link said, pulling away from the Princess. She pressed her lips to his one final time.

"Goodbye, Sir Link" she whispered. He turned to leave her then. She had the crazy urge to jump into his arms and throw caution to the wind, but as the Princess of Hyrule, and the Seventh Sage, her duties far outweighed the matters of her heart. She grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"And Link? I… love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" he said, and with that, he walked away.

The Princess leaned against the wall and slid down the stone, her knees too weak to support her. Her heart was broken. She covered her face with her hands and cried; feeling like the weight of the world was crushing her. Surely the goddesses would dull the pain in time…

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Princess! The High Priest summons you to the Sanctuary! The ceremony is about to begin and as the Princess of Hyrule, you must attend" a lively maid was saying outside her door. Of course Zelda was well aware that she must attend. It was customary for the Princess of Hyrule to bless the marriage of all her Knights. Even more so if the knight was the Iron Knuckle, highest ranking Knight of the Royal Guard. But how could she? She wasn't sure she was ready to face him. Her heart lurched in her chest. After all this time, she still loved him. And today, she would bless his marriage to another woman. She closed her eyes and gathered her courage. Slowly, as if in a dream, she made her way to the Sanctuary where everyone was gathered. There she saw him, clad in his shiny armor, holding his helm under one arm. He looked impeccable. He had his back turned to her, he did not see her. Quietly, she took her place next to the High Priest.

"Just in time dear," the Priest said in his elderly voice, "the bride is about to arrive."

The whispering had made Link turn and their eyes met. Her heart leapt into her throat. Then the great doors of the Sanctuary opened and the music began. And she saw the bride. Beautiful in a white, flowing dress, her red hair made up in an elaborate braid adorned with white roses. Her blue eyes sparkled with merriment. She was truly a sight to behold, this bride.

The wedding passed in a haze for the Princess. She hardly heard what the Priest was saying and she had to be shaken slightly by a monk so that she could step forward and bless the couple when it was time. She felt her hands shaking, her knees were like jelly, but somehow, she managed to step forward. Link and his bride were kneeling before her, heads bowed. She was surprised to find her voice was strong and clear… unwavering.

"Goddesses of Light," she heard herself say, "guardians and keepers, favor Link and Malon who are made one in marriage…" She didn't know how she was able to keep going, but she did. "In your love deepen their love and strengthen their wills to keep the promises they will make, that they may continue in life-long faithfulness to each other; blessed they are on this day through the Golden Goddesses… Amen."

"You may kiss the bride" the High Priest said. Zelda felt like screaming but she kept her composure like a proper princess. Even as his lips touched Malon's and they became husband and wife. Zelda looked straight ahead, over the heads of everyone gathered. In that moment, something inside of her died.

The celebrations went on for hours. It was impossible for her to retreat into her chamber like she wanted. She was emotionally exhausted and she had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best. Link deserved to be happy and she… she had to keep watch over The Seal and over Hyrule.

"I admire your strength, Princess" a familiar voice said next to her. It was Impa, her nanny. Still strong and poised, her face now showed the passing of time. Where once her skin had been smooth now there were wrinkles, but not many.

"I have no strength" Zelda answered, clasping her hands behind her. "I am merely numb to it all."

"Do you wish for me to tell everyone you are indisposed?" Impa asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I will be ok, I promise" she said to the Shadow Sage.

"If you are sure…" Impa said and Zelda nodded with a wry smile.

"May I have this dance?" someone said from behind them. Zelda wheeled around and almost fell over. It was her darling Link. Impa moved away, leaving the Princess alone with him.

"Oh, I—"

"I won't take no for an answer Princess. It is said it is good luck to share a dance with the one who blessed the marriage" he said, giving her a charming smile. She wanted to smack it right off his handsome face. He had made up that lie on the spot. But it was too late; he had pulled her close, his large hand on her small waist. She had no choice but to place her hand on his shoulder and, their right hands clasped high in the air, they began to waltz.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" Zelda said, unable to handle the silence between them.

"Yes, thank you" he said simply. Zelda bit her lip.

"And your wife?" she asked after a moment.

"Sharing a dance with the Duke" he answered.

"She's beautiful" Zelda said, struggling to find words to keep the conversation going.

"I agree"

"Does… does she make you happy?" the Princess asked.

"Yes"

"Do you… do you love her?" She looked up into his eyes. He hesitated before answering.

"I hold her in deep regard" he answered finally.

"That's not what I ask—" but she was interrupted by Malon.

"Your Grace!" she said breathlessly, her cheeks glowing. She gave the Princess a small curtsy.

"Malon… you look absolutely radiant" Zelda said kindly. The young lady blushed.

"Thank you… may I steal Link? It is time to cut the cake" Malon said, smiling up at Link.

"Of course" Zelda said and watched as the young woman linked her arm through her new husband's and walked away, chattering and laughing with the joy of a newlywed.

_That could have been me_, she thought sadly.

* * *

_**Six Months Later**_

"Princess Zelda? Are you alright?" a voice jolted her from her thoughts. Oh Nayru, why had she drifted off into her thoughts again? And on her wedding day!

"Do you accept this man, Lord Eduard to be your husband?" the High Priest repeated somewhat irritably.

"I do" Zelda said. Her eyes drifted to the Iron Knuckle who stood behind the altar like a stoic guardian. He wore his helm and it was impossible to read his blank expression.

"Then I declare you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride" the Priest said and Lord Eduard leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Long live Queen Zelda and King Eduard!" the people cheered. Zelda forced a smile for her new husband who was kind and gentle and wise. But he was not Link… and her heart ached.

It was well past midnight when she was able to find a moment to herself. She walked the castle's garden, her flowing white wedding dress getting dirty in the process. She didn't care. The day had been hectic and she was trying to prepare herself for her wedding night. She heard the clanking of metal and she knew who it was. Only one person knew where to find her if she disappeared from her duties.

"Why are you running away, Princess? Oops, not Princess anymore… I should say _Queen_" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"I am not" she snapped. He came up beside her.

"I know you" he said quietly.

She sighed.

"I'm nervous" she said.

"Of what?" Link asked. She didn't reply. "Oh… I see. You're nervous about your wedding night" he guessed. She pursed her lips.

"Stop it" she demanded.

"You shouldn't be nervous" he said with a grin. "After all, it wouldn't be your first time." Zelda gasped.

"Hold your tongue!" she hissed, blushing furiously.

"Why? We both remember" he yawned.

"I am a married woman now, Sir Link, and I demand you hold your tongue about such matters!" the Queen said, her face growing hotter by the minute. But in that instant, Link took her in his arms and kissed her gently. She didn't struggle, but broke apart after a moment.

"We can't" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know" he said. He kissed her again.

"Please stop" she begged.

"It's ok… I won't do it again" he said, placing the helm on his head. With a curt nod, he left her, and she felt even more bereft than ever before.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

"My Queen!" a guard said, knocking on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"I bring a letter from King Eduard" the guard said. Zelda stood up, placing a hand on her back for support, her very pregnant belly hindering her movements. She took the letter from the guard and thanked him. She waited until he left before she opened it.

_My dearest Queen,_

_ I write to you on this day to tell you that the conflict here in the East is not going as planned. The army gathered here was better prepared than we had hoped, and I have found out that their leader is, and I daresay he gave himself this title, King Moblin. He and many other monsters and beasts are bent on causing mayhem. But, never fear, my beautiful wife, for I intend to return home safe and sound as I wish to carry our baby girl in our arms soon. I would not miss that for the world!_

_ I will keep you updated as often as I can, but it may be a while before you hear news of me again. The battle continues, but blessed by the Goddesses and with your love to guide me, I am sure we will be victorious. Till next time we meet, my dear Zelda. _

_ Love, Eduard_

Zelda sighed. So the conflict had escalated. She was not too worried. The Seal on Ganondorf remained strong and intact, but she did not want those villains wreaking havoc in Hyrule. She looked out the window. It was a beautiful evening, tinged with rose and orange. Link was in the battle as well...

Two months later, the Queen greeted her returning knights. They all looked downcast and exhausted. Where was the King? It was Link who was the bearer of bad news.

"My Queen" he said, kneeling before her. "I regret to inform you that King Eduard is no longer with us. He sacrificed his life to save his knights from falling victims to the power of the enemy's army. It is thanks to this sacrifice that we were victorious"

Zelda felt her heart break. King Eduard had been a good man, a kind King. Link looked up at her and she noticed he wore bandages over his right eye that barely hid the nasty cut that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek bone.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Zelda" he said in a hushed voice so that nobody else could hear. "I'm truly sorry"

"It is a cruel price to pay, but one that all wars claim" she said sadly. "I only wish he had met our baby girl."

"Aye, it was cruel. I am here for you… always" Link said, taking her small hand in his.

"Thank you, Link."

She watched him join his family, hugging Malon and giving his 3 year old son, Alexios, a kiss on his cherub-like cheek. She turned away. The sky overhead rumbled.

* * *

_**50 Years Later**_

"Mother… are you sure you're alright to go on your own?" the Princess Hylia asked Queen Zelda. The Queen smiled and nodded.

"I'm quite sure, dear" she said. She was old now; so old and tired. She had had a vision in her dreams the night before. She felt the need to visit the Forbidden Forest. It was something she had to do. She _had_ to. She felt a sense of… _something_. Like her time was near.

"Mother, I'd feel better if Daphnes accompanied you" the Princess said. Zelda looked at her grandson, a full grown man now at age 26.

"As much as I adore your company, child, I must insist you stay behind. Besides, I'm sure your wife Lucy and your little one would much rather you stay with them" the Queen said to her grandson.

"If you're sure grandma…" Daphnes said.

"I'm sure" she said kindly. And so it was that she was finally able to leave the castle and set out for the forbidden forest.

She ordered the guards to stay behind as soon as they reached the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. She entered through the enormous, hollow log that made the entrance to the forest and gasped. It was empty. Where had the Kokiri children gone? She had no time to find out. Time was running out… but for what? She didn't know that either. She just slowly ambled her way to the entrance to the Lost Woods. She knew she had to go there. The Lost Woods posed no threat to her because of her piece of the Triforce. It was as though she was being guided. On and on she walked until she reached the Sacred Forest Meadow. Slowly… she made her way up the stairs until she reached the top.

And he was there too.

He sat upon a tree stump, dressed in his Iron Knuckle armor, as old and tired as she was. Her heart, even after all these years, leaped in her chest. She made her way to him. He turned to look at her when he heard her approach.

"My love" he said in a hoarse whisper. She smiled.

"My Link" she said, holding her hands out for him. He took them in his and pulled her close. She pressed her wrinkled forehead against his.

"I've been waiting for you" he murmured as he stroked her gray hair.

"I knew I'd find you here" she said.

"Life has a funny way of making things come full circle" he sighed. Zelda nodded.

"How are your children?" she asked.

"Just fine. They don't need me anymore. They have families of their own now" he said.

"Mine too" she replied, placing a strand of his thin white hair behind his ear.

"I never stopped loving you" he told her.

"I know. I never stopped loving you either" she answered.

He wrapped his thin arms around her frail shoulders.

"My time has come, my love" he whispered against her ear. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"My beloved Link… let us go forward to our next big adventure" she said against his neck.

He hugged her tighter.

"Will we meet again?" she asked through a small sob.

"Definitely. I know it in my heart" he answered, wiping away her tears.

"And we'll be together?" she asked. He kissed her lips.

"Yes. Next time we meet… we'll be together. I promise" he answered and she smiled. "I love you Link" she said, settling more comfortably in his arms.

"And I love you" he said, kissing her forehead.

They remained in each other's arms for a long, long time.

"Goodbye my love" Link whispered. But he knew she did not hear him. His Princess Zelda had stopped breathing… he could no longer feel the beating of her heart. He smiled for he knew this was not really goodbye. They would meet each other again in another life time. He hugged her as tight as he could and closed his eyes. He could feel himself fading away… the last thing he heard was the melodic howl of a lone wolf somewhere in the distance. Then he too was no more.


End file.
